


taste of your lips (i'm on a ride)

by hydroxy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blood, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Slight feminization, Vampire!Jaemin, blood-drinking, jeno wears skirts and jaem calls him princess, monsterfucker!jeno, skirts aren’t necessarily ‘feminine’ though let’s make this distinction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydroxy/pseuds/hydroxy
Summary: “Jaemin,” Jeno murmurs, his voice calm, low. He reaches for both of Jaemin’s hands, coaxing his fingers to unfurl from where they’re tightly gripped onto the white fabric of their comforter to weave their fingers together, palm against palm.“Jaemin, it’s okay. I want—” he looks into his eyes, sincere and sure, “I want you to bite.”
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 147
Collections: Love Dream 2020





	taste of your lips (i'm on a ride)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aglassflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aglassflower/gifts).



> written for love, dream exchange round 2! dear cae, thank you for giving me such a fun prompt to work with! i'm sorry there isn't any plot, though i hope the sexy time makes up for it ;; i hope u enjoy ♡
> 
> p.s. yes, the title _is_ taken from britney spears and i personally think it was a great choice.
> 
> also translated to [chinese](https://m.weibo.cn/status/4609658504091579?)

It’s quite easy to rile Jaemin up, really.

Five weeks into fucking—six months after they’d officially started dating (Jaemin had spent forever and a half courting an oblivious Jeno before Renjun finally stepped in and forced them into a closet together after a round of spin-the-bottle)—was all it took for Jaemin to learn everything there was to know about Jeno’s body, from the way he loved to writhe and beg and plead and cry for the climax that he knew would be denied until Jaemin felt charitable enough to give it to him; from the way he would sinfully moan Jaemin’s name whenever he was deep inside him, his ass arched high into the air as Jaemin pulled his hair and forced their neighbors to listen to just how well fucked he was; from the way he would shiver under Jaemin’s feather-light touch along the skin of his inner thighs whenever they were in public, his fingers trailing up Jeno’s skirt in broad daylight because he _knew_ how much Jeno loved the danger of being caught, knowing exactly what was waiting for him the moment they could find an empty room—or closet, or bathroom stall, or against the cool metal of the bar in whatever club they’d decided to visit that evening.

It’s also quite easy to rile Jaemin up, Jeno quickly learns, noticing the way he would always fuck him harder, faster whenever he would spread himself open under him and moan a broken litany of Jaemin’s name mixed in with a few choice expletives, the way he loved seeing him in miniskirts that barely covered the lace panties—or no panties at all—he’d wear out in public, the way he was always so eager to leave bites that would bloom into purple galaxies on his collarbones, his thighs, his chest, and would reward him with more if anyone dared comment on them whenever he would decide to wear something a bit more revealing.

It’s been a whole week since they’d actually _fucked._ Sure, Jeno had sucked Jaemin off here and there in between classes and Jaemin had definitely gotten Jeno off in a few of his boring upper-division lectures, if his quiet whimpers were anything to go by, but Jeno missed the feeling of Jaemin’s cock slowly, teasingly dragging against his walls as he clenched around him and screamed his name, missed the feeling of how sore his ass would be after a good fucking, reddened from all the bites and bruises, streaks of tears down his cheeks that Jaemin would always lovingly wipe away for him after he’d come in his hands. And, most of all, he missed the intoxicating euphoria that would wash over him in breaking waves whenever Jaemin would finally sink his fangs into the lithe flesh of his neck, his personal brand of heroin that Jaemin would always willingly indulge him with, orgasms rocking through their bodies as Jaemin would hold Jeno close and fill him up, cool and dripping wet, just the way he loved it.

Jeno chose the shortest skirt in his closet to wear that afternoon, a simple white pleated tennis skirt paired with white mesh thigh-high socks decorated with bows and hearts, a baby pink pleather garter with a silver heart charm on his right thigh, baby blue panties that Jaemin had gifted him with intricate lace detailing on the waistband, and a cropped, fitted lavender cardigan with a pearl button front. It was cute, comfortable, and, most importantly, right up Jaemin’s alley.

They’d left separately for campus that morning—Jaemin had to leave early to deal with some of his cell cultures from the previous evening and Jeno, as much as he loved to spend every waking moment with Jaemin, didn’t feel like crawling out of bed that early, preferring to snuggle up under the covers for a few more hours before attending to his long day of lectures. But it’d been a whole month since Jaemin last fed, instead resorting to raw steaks and blood pudding cups from the grocery store rather than conveniently draining Jeno empty (“It’s for your own good, baby,” Jaemin would croon as Jeno sulked in his arms. “You can’t study if you’re asleep.”) and as tomorrow was _finally_ Saturday, the weekend marking the end of a tiring midterm season, Jeno argued that there was no reason for Jaemin _not_ to oblige to his requests. 

So, he spent the entire day spamming Jaemin’s phone with lewd photos of himself in today’s outfit, a meticulously-scheduled set of three photos every hour, and knew that the moment he unlocked their front door and stepped foot into their shared apartment, Jaemin would pounce, exactly as he wanted.

He grins to himself as he skips up the steps, the keys attached to his carabiner jingling with every light footstep, and before he can even jam his key into the lock, the door swings open and Jaemin scoops him up into his arms, eliciting a surprised yelp and high giggles from Jeno as Jaemin furiously presses a million kisses into the crook of his bared neck.

“Sending me all those pictures while you should’ve been paying _attention,”_ Jaemin scolds, mouthing along Jeno’s neck, a sharp bite of his blunt incisors into his skin to bloom a purple mark and pull an eager whine from his throat. 

“Such a bad student, Jeno.” 

“Sorry,” Jeno laughs as Jaemin makes his way past their kitchen and into their bedroom, door already open and blanket already set to the side to invite Jeno’s pliant body, “I couldn’t help myself— _mmph_ —”

Jaemin crashes his lips against Jeno’s as he gently sets him down onto the bed, his palms coming up to tenderly cup Jeno’s cheeks while he slots a thigh between Jeno’s legs, their hips naturally rocking together as they moaned into each other’s mouths, tongues dancing languidly to the smooth rhythm of their heavy breaths. 

“So naughty, Jen,” Jaemin murmurs against Jeno’s plush mouth before lightly taking his bottom lip between his blunt teeth, his tongue easing through the seam of his lips once more as Jeno whimpers in response, his fingernails coming up to scratch along the thin cotton of Jaemin’s shirt. 

Jeno groans when Jaemin grinds down harder, his clothed, hardened length beginning to weep and stain the delicate lace of his panties. 

“Fuck, Jaem, _please—”_

“Please what, Jeno?” Jaemin teases, licking a stripe across Jeno’s cheek before taking his earlobe between his teeth, his cold breath tickling the skin of Jeno’s ear, “What do you want, princess?”

“I want— fuck, Jaemin, I want— _ah—”_

“I love it when you’re this vocal,” Jaemin sighs, a teasing smirk pulling at his lips as Jeno falls apart under him, his head thrown back to bare his neck as Jaemin continues to abuse his leaking cock through his skirt with a slow grind of his hips. 

“Please fuck me,” Jeno whines, squirming once Jaemin begins to litter hickeys down his throat and places a delicate kiss on his adam’s apple, “please, Jaem, I _missed you—”_

“You missed me?” Jaemin mouths against Jeno’s collarbones, one hand slithering down his waist to pull at the hem of his skirt while his other effortlessly undoes the buttons of Jeno’s cardigan to reveal his bare chest, pretty brown nipples perked and sensitive. 

“You see me every day, silly,” Jaemin chuckles as Jeno shivers, his breath, cold as ice, teasing at Jeno’s pert bud before he takes it between his lips, a loud moan pulled from Jeno’s throat. 

“You know what I _mean,_ Jaemin, oh _fuck—”_

“So sensitive for me, baby,” Jaemin responds, switching over to suck on Jeno’s other nipple while his fingers lightly trail across Jeno’s chest, his other hand slipping under Jeno’s skirt to palm his cock through his wet panties, “So wet, too.”

“Jaemin, I swear to God,” Jeno pants, his fingers carding through Jaemin’s jet black hair, _“ah—”_

Jeno sharply tugs at Jaemin’s hair, the latter groaning from the light pain as his tongue lavs over Jeno’s nipple, sloppy, wet kisses placed onto his sternum as he switches to the other and takes it between his teeth, “Jaemin, look at me, please.”

Jaemin looks up to find Jeno mirroring his expression, his cheeks dusted pink, ears flushed red, eyes half-lidded as he pants with every slow massage of Jaemin’s palm against the base of his clothed cock. If he had a heart, he’s sure it would burst from this sight alone.

“Jaem, I need you to fuck me,” Jeno says, _commands,_ almost, and Jaemin immediately surges up to meet his lips, so hard that their teeth clack together and they both laugh. But then he smells it: the sweet, heady scent of Jeno’s blood, saccharine and warm and inviting and _addictive_ , and his eyes flash red, fangs descending from his gums before he realizes what’d happened.

“Oh, Jen, _fuck,_ I’m sorry,” Jaemin profusely apologizes, abruptly snapping upright as Jeno brushes his thumb against his bottom lip, already bruising crimson from the blood rushing to the site of injury. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Jaemin croaks. It’s too much for him, Jeno knows, watching the way his eyes are trained on the red rose blooming on his bottom lip and the way he’s practically salivating, his tongue subconsciously brushing against his sharp canines.

“Jaemin,” Jeno murmurs, his voice calm, low. He reaches for both of Jaemin’s hands, slowly coaxing his fingers to unfurl from where they’re tightly gripped onto the white fabric of their comforter, and weaves their fingers together, palm against palm. 

“Jaemin, it’s okay. I want—” he looks into his eyes, sincere and sure, “I _want_ you to bite.” 

He sees Jaemin’s eyes widen, almost as if he was about to refute him, and cuts him off before he can even open his mouth, “Midterms are over _and_ tomorrow’s a Saturday. You haven’t fed from me in weeks, and,” he blushes slightly from the way Jaemin’s eyes begin to glaze dark amber, “I miss it.”

Jaemin moves before he speaks, leaning down slowly, as if Jeno would shatter into a million pieces if he so much as exhaled too deeply, and gently presses their foreheads together. His eyes flutter closed as he takes in a deep breath, the scent of Jeno’s blood consuming him, pulling him under, an invisible force coaxing him towards surrender. Jeno shifts beneath him, his arms coming to circle around Jaemin’s waist as he presses a gentle kiss to his lips, smiling into his cold flesh before they pull apart. 

“I know you miss me too,” Jeno whispers, cheeky grin on his face once Jaemin half-heartedly rolls his eyes and kisses the mole beneath Jeno’s eye, then his cheek, then the tip of his nose. 

“And you know that I trust you.”

Jaemin’s only bitten him a handful of times, each bite lasting a bit longer than the last. The first time he’d done so, Jeno immediately convulsed beneath him and came so hard in his pants that they were unsalvageable—Jaemin had apologized for days on end and bought him five pairs of new jeans to make up for it. 

Jaemin’s venom to Jeno was like Jeno’s blood to Jaemin, an addictive, potent, exhilarating rush of poison that would flood his veins and drown him in ecstasy, so dangerous that without Jaemin’s fear of draining him completely empty, Jeno knows he’d be too drugged to warn him to stop. But he trusted him, with his whole, beating heart, and he was more than willing to use and be used by the one he loved most.

“I love you, you know that?” Jaemin murmurs, eyes so warm and tender that Jeno melts, hands cupping his cheeks to pull him down for another kiss. This time, it’s slow, needy, building up to a crescendo with molten lava churning in the pit of Jeno’s stomach as their breaths grow deeper, louder. 

“I know,” Jeno mumbles against Jaemin’s lips, moaning once Jaemin grinds their hips together, ocean waves slowly crashing onto shore, his thigh flexed between Jeno’s legs as his hands roam his bare chest. 

“I’d like you to fuck me now, please,” he then teases, a hearty laugh drawn from Jaemin’s chest from the sudden display of cheekiness. Jaemin ruts against his cock once more, harder this time, and Jeno groans, pressure coiling in his gut as he arches his back and chases after the lost friction. 

“Your wish is my command, sweetheart,” Jaemin replies, his voice dripping in honey as he noses down the column of Jeno’s throat, sweet kisses tickling his sensitive skin to extort low whimpers from the burning coil at the base of Jeno’s stomach. He keeps their hands clasped together, tenderly massaging his thumbs against Jeno’s index fingers as he litters a trail of purple and mauve down Jeno’s chest, blooming galaxies to compliment the constellation of moles painted on his fair skin. 

“You smell so sweet, Jeno,” Jaemin mouths against his skin as he makes his way down Jeno’s happy trail. “So good for me, always.”

He unlinks his right hand, delicately thrumming the pads of his fingers down Jeno’s waist to hook onto his waistband and slowly pull his skirt zipper down, easing the fabric off of Jeno’s thighs. “So pretty,” Jaemin hums, Jeno whining under his lust-filled gaze as he snaps the delicate elastic of his lace panties against Jeno’s hip, the sound of the thin cord smacking against his skin reverberating within their room and drawing a pink line across his waist. 

Jaemin trails his lips along the reddening line, long, wet kisses along his stomach as Jeno squirms underneath him from the teasing, Jaemin's hold on Jeno’s waist tightening as he smirks against his skin. 

“Hurry _up,”_ Jeno whines. Jaemin lightly chuckles as Jeno sits up to glare down at him. 

“Patience is a virtue, princess,” Jaemin murmurs, eyes twinkling. He gently pats Jeno’s thighs. “Legs up, please.”

Jeno sighs in relief, flopping his head back down against his pillow as he brings his knees up, socked soles flat against the mattress. It feels so hot yet cold at the same time, Jaemin’s cool breath wicking his sweat and precum off of his panties to send shivers up his spine, his head spinning from how intense his gaze is, how burning hot the iron coil in the pit of his stomach feels. 

“So beautiful, Jeno,” Jaemin breathes, a gentle kiss to the tip of his cock through the soaked lace fabric to pull a high whine from his throat, Jaemin’s hands running along the smooth mesh fabric wrapped around his calves. “I’m so lucky.” 

Jeno preens from his praise, hot pink flushing his cheeks and the tip of his nose as Jaemin hooks his fingers along Jeno’s pleather garter to pull his thighs further apart and slip the panties off, dropping them into the floor before he sucks in a harsh breath.

“Oh, _Jeno,”_ Jaemin gasps, his eyes fixed on glass plug sitting prettily between his legs, a baby pink carnation encased in the translucent knob shaped into a heart. 

“Jen, you—”

“I told you,” Jeno says, sitting up on his elbows to look into Jaemin’s eyes, a shy smile pulling at the corners of his lips, “I missed you.”

Jeno pulls his legs further apart, watching the way Jaemin’s pupils dilate to eclipse his crimson irises in ebony. He knows he looks irresistible, his pretty white thigh-highs and the pink garter accentuating the lean muscle in his legs, his cock sitting prettily against his stomach. 

“Feed, baby.”

“I hate you,” Jaemin groans, obliging Jeno’s request and diving between his legs, tongue flicking out to tease at his perineum, drawing a surprised yelp from Jeno, “I hate you so much that I love you, you know that?”

“Oh, _fuck, Jaemin—”_

Jaemin hums against his inner thigh, vibrations sending electricity to the tips of his fingers, each nip of his blunt teeth against his pale skin to bloom new purple galaxies drawing a moan from Jeno’s pretty lips. Each bite is harder than the last, circular rings of red staples encased in dark plum clouds littering his legs. Jaemin tightens his grip on Jeno’s garter and pulls on it to bring the cool glass of Jeno’s plug to his lips, Jeno squealing from the slight burn of their bedsheets against his nape as his hands come down to thread through Jaemin’s hair, soft and inky black.

Jaemin purses his lips, pushing the plug just a little bit further into Jeno’s hole, causing him to whimper and tug on Jaemin’s hair. 

“Jaemin, please, _ah, oh please—”_

With one hand, Jaemin twirls the plug at its base, a slight push and pull as he watches the pucker of Jeno’s rim give so _easily_ to the polished glass, the translucent stem of the encased carnation slowly pistoning into him, blooming and beautiful and rosy pink. With his other, he thumbs at the precum leaking from Jeno’s cock and swirls it around the head before spreading it down his shaft, glistening red and swollen, veins punctuated under the low light of their bedlamp. It’s a slow game for him, watching Jeno fall apart as he twists both of his wrists in dissonant harmony.

Jaemin swipes his thumb along the slit of Jeno’s cockhead with a low hum as Jeno writhes and groans, arching upwards and throwing his head back from the sensations eating him alive. It’s both a blessing and a curse that he’s so _sensitive,_ that Jaemin knows each and every one of the things that makes him tick, that brings him to the edge and pulls him under. 

“Jaem, please, _fuck me,”_ Jeno pants, tugging at his hair once more as he whines, the swell of the glass plug catching at his rim as Jaemin begins to tease it out of him, “If you make me come now I swear to God—”

“Think you can go two rounds today, baby?” Jaemin murmurs, finally, slowly pulling out his plug to watch slick flow out of his hole. 

_“Fuck,_ Jeno, so well-prepped for me,” Jaemin groans, his fingers catching the lube to swirl it around Jeno’s entrance as he writhes from his touch. “Three rounds, even?”

“Just— _anything,_ Jaemin, I just need you inside me, oh _fuck,”_ Jeno sobs as Jaemin eases a finger past his rim, up until the first knuckle. 

“I can take more, I can take more, just fuck me already,” Jeno babbles, his hips pushing downwards to take more of Jaemin’s finger into him, the slick of the lube easing the slide of his digit into Jeno’s hole. 

“Hand me the bottle, will you, darling?”

Jeno twists his around to grab the lube readied on their nightstand and tosses it to Jaemin before flopping back onto the bed, his heart rate skyrocketing as heat begins to flood his entire body from his core to his fingertips. He watches Jaemin drizzle a generous dollop onto his fingers before coaxing Jeno’s thighs to open wider, a cheeky wink thrown his way before he eases one finger in again, all the way down to his knuckle, and curls his digit upwards, a loud moan drawn from Jeno’s throat as he begins to pant and squirm.

“More, _more_ , _ah—”_

“So bossy today, princess,” Jaemin laughs endearingly, complying to his requests by easing in a second finger to scissor him open before prodding for the bundle of nerves that would leave Jeno seeing stars. With his other hand, he lathers the remaining lube collecting at the rim of the bottle to spread down Jeno’s shaft, the wet slide of his hand coaxing more of Jeno’s precome to leak from his cock.

Jaemin leans down to kiss Jeno’s right knee, then his left, and then he curls his fingers _just right,_ a knowing smirk on his face as Jeno bucks upwards with his eyes wide and _groans._ He’s mapped out Jeno’s entire body: the sensitive patch of skin right underneath his ear that makes him whine, the curve of his waist that fits so perfectly in his palms, the nerve endings of his prostate that Jaemin loves to tease with just the right amount of pressure to leave him begging to come, but not enough for him to finally let go. 

“Right there, right there, fuck, fuck _fuck, Jaemin—”_

Jaemin watches Jeno fall apart, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as Jaemin abuses his prostate, his other hand twisting down Jeno’s length at an achingly slow pace, coming down to massage his balls and slide back up to thumb at the slit of his cockhead. Jeno’s voice plays a litany of choice curses and Jaemin’s name, a sweet melody that takes up the whole room and pulls Jaemin closer, makes him fuck into Jeno harder, faster, hungry for more sweet praises that fall from his lips. Jaemin adds in a third finger, his thumb teasing around Jeno’s rim while he quickens the snap of his wrist down Jeno’s cock, the slick squelches of precum mixed with lube down his shaft filthy, intoxicating. 

“Fuck, Jaemin, I’m going to come if you keep going,” Jeno pants, his hands coming down to grab onto Jaemin’s wrists. 

“It’s okay, I want you to,” Jaemin purrs, fucking harder into Jeno, reveling in the way his voice breaks with every moan, “Come for me, princess.”

Jaemin angles his wrist and fucks his fingers upward, hitting Jeno’s prostate dead-on with every thrust, a broken chorus of _ah, ah, ah_ flowing from Jeno’s mouth with every slap of skin on wet skin. Jaemin watches the way he shudders, his hips grinding upwards to match Jaemin’s unrelenting palm around his cock before arching downwards to feel Jaemin prod even deeper into him, strokes quickening as his voice crescendos into a climax, “ _Jaemin, I’m going to come, I’m coming, I’m coming, fuck, I’m coming_ , _ah—”_

“Come, baby, come for me,” Jaemin groans from the breathtaking sight of his lover quivering underneath him as white ropes paint the divots of his stomach and leak down the side of his cock. And as Jeno’s orgasm washes over him, his body writhing from the electric shocks zinging up his spine to leave his lungs feeling as though they’re filled to the brim with sparkling water, Jeno watches Jaemin’s fangs descend through the plush of his lips and throws his back against the mattress to reveal the taut skin of his neck, corded muscles readied for Jaemin to finally bite. His chest heaves with hard pants and whines as Jaemin slows the strokes of his hand down his shaft and stills his fingers inside of his hole, Jeno’s lips parted to display his lewd, wet tongue as if it were a work of priceless art, his eyes glassy, wet with tears threatening to spill onto his cheeks, his forehead glistening from the sheen of sweat painting his fair skin. 

“You’re so beautiful, Jeno,” Jaemin murmurs, slowly pulling his fingers out of Jeno’s hole as he whimpers from the friction, placing a trail of light kisses from the skin of Jeno’s inner thighs up to his stomach, gently laving up every last drop of his cum before surging up to kiss his neck, his cheeks, his lips. 

“You’re gorgeous,” he kisses Jeno’s right eyelid, “You’re wonderful,” he kisses Jeno’s left eyelid, “You’re mine.” 

Jeno pulls him in by the nape for a long, slow kiss, languid tongues like seafoam gently washing ashore, careful not to irritate the bruise on his bottom lip. He slips his warm hands along the hem of Jaemin’s shirt, tugging it up his back and off his body before leaning in for another kiss.

“You said three times?” Jeno whispers against Jaemin’s lips, a glint in his eye when Jaemin smiles down at him. 

“If you can handle it,” Jaemin purrs, dipping down to litter gentle kisses along Jeno’s collarbones as his hands travel up Jaemin’s chest, his cold skin cooling the heat emanating through the tips of his fingers.

“Unless,” Jaemin looks down suggestively at his own hardened cock straining against the fabric of his pajama pants, “you want me to take care of this all by myself.”

Jeno rolls his eyes with a purse of his lips before breaking into a wide grin, scoffing when Jaemin suggestively cocks a brow. 

“Take your pants off.”

He sits up to push Jaemin back against their headboard and shucks both his pants and boxers off in one go, his clothes lazily thrown onto the floor along with Jeno’s skirt and cardigan. Jaemin’s cock immediately springs up once the restraining fabric is removed and gently curves against his stomach, the slit of his head pale and glistening with precum. Jeno wraps his hands around Jaemin’s waist, a soft peck on his lips before he sits back on his knees and pries Jaemin’s legs apart, easing the entire length of his cock down his throat as Jaemin shudders and groans.

 _“Fuck,_ baby,” Jaemin sighs, fingers threading through Jeno’s long blond hair before sweeping down to toy with the short stubble of his undercut, “you’re too fucking good at this.”

Jeno hums happily around his cock, the sensation crawling under Jaemin’s skin as he lets out another low moan. Jeno wraps a hand around the base of his cock, a mix of his drool and Jaemin’s precum dribbling from the edges of his lips down to Jaemin’s balls, and with a twirl of his wrist, massages Jaemin’s balls with his thumb while his slender fingers toy with his hardened shaft. He swirls his tongue around the head of Jaemin’s cock, running it along his slit, then bobs his head down to meet his fingers with his plush lips, a practiced movement that made Jaemin stutter and moan his name without fail.

“Feels good,” Jaemin moans, his grip on Jeno’s hair tightening, “So good, princess.” 

Jeno hums again, his tongue running along the underside of Jaemin’s cock before he comes back up for air and smiles, Jaemin matching his expression before releasing a gutteral moan when Jeno blows on the head of his cock ever-so-gently. 

“You like that, babe?” Jeno giggles, trailing his hands along Jaemin’s thighs as the latter shudders from the breath of warm air.

He takes Jaemin’s cock back into his mouth to swirl his tongue around the head in figure-eighths before he can verbally respond, coherent words instead replaced by high moans and a thrust of his hip upwards, causing Jeno to gag. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t— _oh fuck, Jeno,”_ Jaemin groans, throwing his head back against the wall as Jeno takes his cock into his mouth again without any complaint, bobbing his head all the way down to nose against the cool skin of Jaemin’s stomach before coming back up to tease his cockhead. 

“I should’ve warned you, fuck,” Jaemin curses, Jeno only humming in response, amused glint in his eyes.

“Jen,” Jaemin says, noticing the way Jeno’s cock had hardened again, “princess, c’mere,” Jaemin repeats, lightly tugging on Jeno’s hair. Jeno snaps his head up with a _pop,_ a cheeky grin on his face as he watches Jaemin lightly pant, his eyes half-lidded and beautifully crimson. 

“Sit,” Jaemin says, shifting downward so that his head laid flat against their mattress. 

“Where?” Jeno teases, eyebrows lifted in feigned innocence as Jaemin rolls his eyes and points to his face. 

“On my fucking face, Jen,” Jaemin deadpans, laughing once Jeno erupts in giggles and crawls over to kiss him on the nose, then on the lips. 

“Okay,” Jeno chirps, causing Jaemin to laugh again. He straddles Jaemin’s head between his knees before resting his weight on Jaemin’s stomach, fingers wrapping around the length of his shaft once Jaemin gives him a gentle pat on the thigh. 

Jaemin palms Jeno’s ass before lightly smacking the plush flesh to elicit a muffled yelp from Jeno, cock already deep in his throat as he bobs his head up and down, slurping and squelching sounds filling the room once more. 

“You’re so fucking _pretty,_ princess,” Jaemin murmurs, squeezing his flesh in his palms before letting go to watch his skin flush pink, “So beautiful.” 

Jeno pops his head back up again and scrunches his nose, though he knows Jaemin can’t see. “Less talking please, more— _oh fuck—”_

Before he can finish his sentence, Jaemin licks a broad stripe up Jeno’s perineum to his puckered hole, lightly swirling his tongue around the rim with a hum as Jeno writhes in his hold, dropping his head down to rest against Jaemin’s thigh as he moans. Jaemin palms his ass once more to spread his cheeks, watching the way his hole clenches around nothing, already stretched out from earlier, before dipping his tongue just past the rim, reveling in the way Jeno whines above him. 

Jeno weakly pushes himself back up on his elbows, resting his arms against Jaemin’s hips before wrapping his fingers around the base of Jaemin’s shaft and pumping with both wrists snapping in opposite directions while his tongue toys with the head of Jaemin’s cock. He watches Jaemin’s thighs tense and untense, and they both moan once Jeno roughly pushes his tongue against the slit of Jaemin’s cockhead while Jaemin plunges the hard muscle of his tongue into Jeno’s hole.

Jaemin takes his sweet time exploring Jeno’s walls, his tongue dipping in and out to circle around his rim before thrusting in again, cool and filthy wet with his spit-slicked lips teasing at Jeno’s puckered rim. He massages the swell of Jeno’s cheeks, perfectly round and supple and _giving_ to his touch, before landing a hand against the flesh of his ass with a loud spank, Jeno’s surprised groan muffled by Jaemin’s cock down his throat. He marvels at the way Jeno’s skin pales before blood begins to rush up his thighs, his ass swollen and pink, and he can’t help but nip at the pretty skin to blossom new bruises that will leave him sore for days to come. 

With his left hand, Jaemin reaches for the bottle of lube thrown into the bunched fabric of their comforter and uncaps it, drenching his fingers with the clear fluid. He massages the lube between his fingers, spreading it around Jeno’s rim and plunging two digits in at once without warning, Jeno’s body going weak as his thighs quiver above Jaemin’s shoulders. Jaemin holds him fast, keeps Jeno’s hips upright to watch the way his fingers sink into his heat without any resistance at all, and his fangs lengthen from the cloying scent of Jeno’s blood rushing to his cock, swollen and flushed with punctuated veins that begged for a second dose of relief. When he curves his fingers against Jeno’s prostate again, Jeno moans around his cock to send a wave of pinpricks along his skin that flood his skull with fireworks, and Jaemin can’t help but thrust his hips upwards once more to hit the back of Jeno’s throat. 

“Jen,” Jaemin purrs, adding in a third digit as his other hand reaches around Jeno’s thigh to toy with his leaking cock, “princess, will you come for me? Hm?” 

He wraps his hand around Jeno’s shaft and pumps, swiping the pad of his thumb over his head to smear his precum down his hardened length before stroking back up to swirl his fingers around his head. Jeno moans, popping off of his cock to gasp from the sensation, and rests his cheek against Jaemin’s thigh as he continues to kitten-lick at the base of his shaft, his thighs threatening to give out from how sensitive he feels, how his mind is clouded with only thoughts of _release, relief._

“Jaem, I— fuck, go _faster, please,”_ Jeno moans, massaging Jaemin’s balls with his palm while his other hand wraps around his shaft to match the pace of Jaemin’s strokes along his cock, moans drawn out from the both of them with every slap of wet skin on skin. He litters kisses along the cool skin of Jaemin’s hips, his tongue lazy as it lolls past his lips to savor the cold salt that coats it with every lick, rocking his hips back against the fingers pushing deep into his hole.

“Feel good, baby? Are you going to come for me, princess?”

 _“Fuck,_ Jaemin, just— fuck you,” Jeno groans as Jaemin quickens his pace, the pads of his fingers abusing Jeno’s prostate while his other hand tightens its grip around his cock, the slide down his shaft aided by the precum steadily weeping from his head. 

“We can do that after you come for me,” Jaemin taunts, his voice ragged. 

Jeno feels the coil in his gut tightening, the pressure between his legs almost unbearable, his thighs aching under his body weight, ready to give out at any moment. He can see the light at the end of the tunnel, just barely out of reach, but it’s not _enough,_ and tears begin to well in his eyes because it _hurts_ —his need to come undone that just refuses to be fulfilled.

“Jaem, I don’t know— I don’t know if I can,” Jeno pants, his voice breaking, his whimpers building louder and louder as he tries, _prays_ to let himself go. 

“You _can,_ princess,” Jaemin growls, his fingers unrelenting against the bundle of nerves deep inside Jeno’s heat, the filthy sounds aided by the lube and Jeno’s high whimpers flooding his mind. He lavs his tongue over the reddened flesh of Jeno’s thigh, skin slick with his saliva and a thin sheen of sweat, before sinking his blunt incisors into his flesh with a low snarl, the twin pricks of his fangs just barely pushing into the skin to shoot a wave of ecstasy up to Jeno’s skull that crashes down with a deafening roar. The mix of pain and pleasure is just _too much_ for Jeno to take all at once and it pushes him over the edge, white ropes of cum painting the sharp lines of Jaemin’s stomach as he gasps with a silent scream and collapses under his own weight, his thighs quivering and body shuddering as his orgasm washes over him in breaking waves, Jaemin’s dark bite branding his skin. It feels like his synapses have been overloaded, a million neural transmissions all in one second to leave him seeing blinding white, mouth agape with his eyes rolled back into his head. It’s so good, _always_ so good with Jaemin, tears burning his eyes as he whines and whimpers, Jaemin’s hip bone digging into his cheek as he struggles to regain his breath.

“Fuck, Jeno,” Jaemin pants, lightly trailing his fingers along the imprint of his fangs on Jeno’s thigh, “You’re amazing, baby. You’re perfect.” 

He runs his hands down the hot, lean muscles of Jeno’s hips down to his thighs, massaging his ass as Jeno’s heart hammers against his ribcage, his rapid pulse beating like a hypnotic drum that travels along the sticky flesh of Jaemin’s stomach to reach his ears.

 _“Help_ me,” Jeno groans, weakly patting his hands against Jaemin’s thigh as the body under him shakes with a laugh. 

Jaemin gently lifts Jeno’s hips up, sliding out from underneath him before turning him to lay on his back, and pecks a trail of tender kisses from his thighs to his neck to his lips, cradling Jeno’s face in his palms as he revels in his warmth and admires the constellations in his eyes. 

“You’re so beautiful, Jeno,” Jaemin murmurs, a smile pulling at his lips once Jeno flushes pink, his thumb brushing against the swell of Jeno’s bottom lip before he leans in for another kiss, “Have I told you that you’re beautiful today? You’re so beautiful.”

“Shut up,” Jeno half-heartedly pouts, his eyebrows cutely scrunched together as Jaemin laughs, hearty and full, reaching over to grab the box of tissues on their nightstand. He wipes himself down first, then Jeno, careful not to overstimulate his sensitive cock before throwing the tissues away and laying down to cuddle him from behind.

Jeno immediately turns in his arms with a tired moan as he lazily tangles their legs together and pulls Jaemin in for a kiss, then two, then three, his tongue darting out to press against the swell of Jaemin’s bottom lip before they pull apart. 

“Bite,” Jeno mumbles cutely, pulling himself closer to press his face against Jaemin’s cold chest. _“Bite.”_

“Aren’t you tired, princess?” Jaemin murmurs, fond gaze on the soft mop of hair flattened against his chest. Jeno feels Jaemin’s fingers gently card themselves through his hair, a soft massage of his scalp that relaxes all of his muscles, his body sinking towards Jaemin’s gravitational pull.

“Jaem,” Jeno places a kiss on his collarbone as he trails his hand down Jaemin’s lean waist, brushing his knuckles against Jaemin’s pelvic bone before wrapping his fingers around his cock, still hardened between his legs, “Want you to fill me up,” he mumbles into Jaemin’s skin.

Jeno is always so good, _too_ good at enticing Jaemin into wanting to break him into pieces just to glue him back together again. Jaemin groans, the guttural sound ripped from his chest as Jeno lazily teases at the head of his cock with his palm before slipping his fingers down his shaft, the warmth of his hand a sharp contrast from Jaemin’s skin, his cool precum weeping from the head to coat his achingly hard cock. 

“Jeno,” Jaemin sighs, wrapping a hand around the nape of Jeno’s neck and pulling him up to press their lips together, tongues slipping past one another in a slow dance, “Jen, fuck, Jen—”

“Yes?” Jeno languidly mouths into Jaemin’s skin, his plush, hot lips searing everything in its wake as he makes his way across Jaemin’s cheek and down to nip at his earlobe, “What is it, Jaem?”

 _“Fuck,_ Jeno,” Jaemin moans, his grip on the roots of Jeno’s hair tensing to pull a matching whine from Jeno’s lips, “Jen, princess, wait.”

Jaemin clasps his free hand around Jeno’s wrist and sits up, guiding Jeno with him towards the head of their bed, his back resting against the cushioned headboards as his eyes flash scarlet once more, fangs growing in to their full length as Jeno crawls over and sets his hips right above Jaemin’s. Ever the darling lover, Jeno whimpers from the sight, bracing himself by wrapping his arms around Jaemin’s neck and willing his thighs to stay up, his weak muscles shaking under his own weight as he awaits Jaemin’s next command.

“Sit,” Jaemin snarls. He guides the head of his cock to Jeno’s hole, sharp jerks of wrist along his shaft for more precum to leak from his head, and with a nod, Jeno slowly, achingly slowly sinks his hips down, both of them groaning as Jeno falls limp against Jaemin’s chest, weak gasps along the pale skin in the crook of his neck. 

“Oh fuck, Jaemin, oh fuck, oh fuck, _oh—”_

Jeno’s words turn to unintelligible whimpers within a matter of seconds, a broken mantra of gasps and whines as Jaemin fucks into him relentlessly without warning, the sound of skin slapping against skin loud as he thrusts his hips up against Jeno’s prostate, the latter sinking his fingers against the lean muscles of his back to hold himself up. As stretched out as he is, Jeno’s still so _tight_ around him, his hole clenching around Jaemin’s cock with every snap of his hips as he cries and begs and moans Jaemin’s name.

“Jaemin, please, fuck, _please,”_ Jeno cries, tears welling in the corners of his eyes as the world fogs around him, his body alight with fire and ice. The only thing he can do is _feel—_ every thrust of Jaemin’s hips sending a wave of hot white up his spine to cloud his vision, every slam of their thighs together echoing throughout the room, every stroke of Jaemin’s fingers wrapped around his cock, sensitive and swollen and red. They’ve done this before—this game of pushing Jeno towards the cliff’s edge until he’s teetering off of the ledge and pulling Jaemin along with him once they finally fall—yet it’s still so different, so euphoric every time Jaemin fucks into him without mercy until his ass is sore and body is littered in purple bruises.

Jaemin noses along the taut muscles of Jeno’s neck, the scent of his blood cloying his mind, the loud pulses of his heart thrumming against his eardrums with every beat. He fucks into him harder, faster as Jeno’s pants grow high and thin, both of their lungs giving out as Jaemin punches into Jeno’s heat. He angles his hips upwards, right where he knows Jeno will be left to see stars, and with a low growl, wraps his arms around Jeno’s waist to hold him still and fucks up into him, Jeno holding onto his neck as he lets out a loud cry. 

“Jaem, please, please, _please,_ fuck, _I can’t—”_

“That feel good, baby?” Jaemin groan, Jeno’s hole tightly clenching around him as he sobs onto Jaemin’s shoulder, his hard, throbbing cock bouncing against his stomach with every slap of Jaemin’s hips against his thighs, “Are you going to come for me again, princess?”

“Jaemin, please, bite, bite me, _bite me,”_ Jeno begs, long streaks of tears down his cheeks to stain his flushed face, the fried, sensitive nerves of his prostate branded with the head of Jaemin’s cock punching into them. “I need, I need to, please, _Jaemin—”_

Jeno lolls his head to the side, too weak to hold himself up any longer, his throat dry and hoarse from its overuse, and presents his bruised neck of blooming roses for Jaemin to finally _bite._

With a snarl, Jaemin takes the invitation to fist his fingers through Jeno’s hair to hold him still and sinks his fangs into his pliant flesh, the sharp flash of pain immediately replaced with a blinding pleasure that rocks through Jeno’s entire body. Jeno convulses in Jaemin’s hold, muscles tensing and going limp all at once as his third climax roars through him, a flash of brilliant lightning followed by a loud thunderclap that swallows him whole, the blood drained from his body staining Jaemin’s lips a lustrous ruby. It’s too little and too much all at the same time, stars burned into his eyelids that burst into bright fireworks, and he _wails_ as his cock jerks, his cum painting thin white lines onto their stomachs once more. 

Jaemin drinks and drinks and drinks until Jeno’s skin is devoid of color. The sweet taste of Jeno’s blood calls him to keep going, to drain him completely empty until Jaemin finally pulls back with a loud gasp and comes, filling Jeno whole as he moans and quivers in his lap, taking all of Jaemin’s load with dry sobs that are ripped from his chest. Jaemin immediately lavs his tongue over the bleeding wounds to heal the broken skin on Jeno’s neck, twin pricks sealing over without a trace in a matter of seconds.

Jeno vaguely registers Jaemin’s tongue against his lips, easily parting them to moan into Jaemin’s mouth as he slides out of him, the cold glass of his plug pushed into his hole to keep his cum from leaking out, just the way Jeno liked. His head feels light, and it’s like he’s floating, Jaemin’s venom coursing through his veins and burning him from within in pure ecstasy. 

“You were so good, princess,” Jaemin whispers into his skin, lifting Jeno off of his lap to rest on their mattress and sliding a pillow underneath his head as he replies with a weak groan. Everything’s hazy, and his eyes are half-closed, sleep calling to him, but Jeno is able to croak a simple, resounding “Thank you, Jaemin. I love you.” 

“I love you.” 

Jaemin presses a cool kiss against Jeno’s warm forehead, wiping him dry as he continues to place butterfly kisses along every inch of his body, from the tip of his nose down to where his teeth once sunk to the flushed skin of Jeno’s thighs. 

Jeno drifts off, not even registering Jaemin shuffle under the covers to join him, the bare skin of his chest pressed against Jeno’s back, but they have all the time in the world to spend with each other. He’ll kiss him good morning once he wakes up, hold him close, and they’ll do it all over again, just the way Jeno loves it.

**Author's Note:**

> to the dream exchange mods, thank you for being so accommodating! i very much appreciate you!! && special shoutout to [redacted] for listening to my rambles about this fic for weeks... i love u so much ♡
> 
> thank you so much for reading! ♡ [twt](https://www.twitter.com/buffhyucks/) [cc](https://curiouscat.me/buffhyucks)  
> 


End file.
